Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun! (script)
(one day at the school playset Danny's Little sister Kelly arrived here Now, she holds the basket of roses) * Sean Abel: '''(music starts for "Do-Re-Mi") (arrives) Do, a Deer a Female Deer. * '''Kristen: '''Re, a Drop of Golden Sun! * '''Jeff: '''Mi, a name I call myself. * '''Chip: '''Fa, a long, long way to run! * '''Stephen: '''So, a needle pulling thread. * '''Robert: '''La, a note to follow So! * '''Danny: '''Ti, a drink with jam and bread! * '''Sean Abel, Kristen, Jeff, Chip, Stephen, Robert & Danny: '''That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh). * '''Maria: '''Do, a Deer a Female Deer. * '''Hannah: '''Re, a Drop of Golden Sun! * '''Kim: '''Mi, a name I call myself. * '''Emily: '''Fa, a long, long way to run! * '''Linda: '''So, a needle pulling thread. * '''Jill: '''La, a note to follow So! * '''Keesha: '''Ti, a drink with jam and bread! * '''Maria, Hannah, Kim, Emily, Linda, Jill & Keesha: '''That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh), Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do, So, Do. * (holding hands) * '''Sean Abel, Kristen, Jeff, Chip, Stephen, Robert, Danny, Maria, Hannah, Kim, Emily, Linda, Jill & Keesha: '''Do, a Deer a Female Deer, Re, a Drop of Golden Sun, Mi, a name I call myself, Fa, a long, long way to run, So, a needle pulling thread, La, a note to follow So, Ti, a drink with jam and bread, That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh), Do, a Deer a Female Deer, Re, a Drop of Golden Sun, Mi, a name I call myself, Fa, a long, long way to run, So, a needle pulling thread, La, a note to follow So, Ti, a drink with jam and bread, That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh), Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do, So, Do. (music ends) * '''Lisa: '''All Aboard Everybody, This Is Train Station Reporting for duty, You Have to Tugging On Your Train Whistle! * '''Sean Abel: '''Hey, That Sounds Like Lisa, Let See What's Going On! * (they are in a Classroom) * '''Maria: '''It was you Lisa. * '''Sally: '''You Mean Engineer Lisa, the world of a Station! * '''Maria: '''Oh Yeah. * '''Lisa: '''and I Like Your Red Dress Sally, and Now, I engineer Lisa the world of a station, The Caboose at All Day Through! * '''Keesha: '''What are you Supposed is All About?! * '''Lisa: '''Just Like That Keesha, After All, (music starts for "The More We Get Together") Together is Always Fun, The More We Get Together Together Together, The More We Get Together the Happier Will Be, Cause Your Friends Are My Friends, and My Friends are Your Friends, The More We Get Together the Happier Will Be. * '''Jonathan: '''Hi Guys, Does That Going So Well? * '''Sean Abel: '''Not Really Jonathan It's Not Going So Well. * '''Sean Abel, Kristen, Jeff, Chip, Stephen, Robert, Danny, Maria, Hannah, Kim, Emily, Linda, Jill, Keesha, Jonathan, Lisa and Sally: '''The More We Get Together Together Together, The More We Get Together the Happier Will Be, Cause Your Friends Are My Friends, and My Friends are Your Friends, The More We Get Together the Happier Will Be, The More We Get Together Together Together, The More We Get Together the Happier Will Be, Cause Your Friends Are My Friends, and My Friends are Your Friends, The More We Get Together the Happier Will Be. (music ends) * '''Kelly: '''Hi Guys. * '''Danny: '''Hi Kelly, You're My Younger Sister. * '''Kelly: '''You're My Older Brother, Wanna Go Up the Treehouse? * '''Danny: Sure, Follow Me. * Lisa: '''Barney and I Wanna Do It (music starts for "Off We Go to Singalingaland") Off We Go to Singalingaland, Singalingaland, Singalingaland, Off We Go to Singalingaland, as We Can Play All Day, There's Punchinello, Sillywhim, Little Bunny Foo Foo, Weeber, Snoodle and Doodle, Trunky Too, All On The Wee Sing Train, Off We Go to Singalingaland, Singalingaland, Singalingaland, Off We Go to Singalingaland, as We Can Play All Day. (music ends) * (the Barney Doll Comes to Life) * '''Barney: '''Whoa! * '''Lisa: '''Barney. * '''Barney: '''Hi Lisa, It's So Good To See You, So What are you suppose is All About?! * '''Lisa: '''Well, My Mom Said I Been on a Vacation. * '''Barney: '''Oh, That's Interesting, Well Let's Play Together (music starts for "Let's Play Together") I love to play with you, Run and jump all day, Everything we do is Fun when I'm with you * '''Barney & Lisa: Let's play together, It's what we love to do, Let's play together, I love to play with you. * Sean Abel: '''Barney. * '''Barney: Hi Sean Abel, I'm glad you're here today, Now we can pretend, Or we can play our favorite games, With all our special friends. * Barney, Lisa & Sean Abel: '''Let's play together, It's what we love to do, Let's play together, I love to play with you. * '''Kids: '''Barney. (Keesha: Barney, Your Back) * '''Barney: '''Hi Everybody! (Kelly: I Did Barney) * '''Danny & Kelly: '''When it's a rainy day, We'll have lots to do, We can be inside and play As long as I'm with you. * '''Barney and Kids: Let's play together, It's what we love to do, Let's play together Have fun the whole day through, Let's play together, It's what we love to do, Let's play together I love to play with you. (music ends) * '''Sean Abel: '''So There's Very Importantly Interesting Things! * '''Jeff: '''Yeah, That Means a Thousand Years. * '''Sally: '''It Sure Is. Category:Scripts